ultrafanfandomcom-20200214-history
Episode 12: The Keystone
Notes It's the end of the second story arc of Ultraman Moedari (I think I'll call it the Finem Saga) but this time I think I'm ready to wrap it up, as opposed to the first which had no real ending. And yes, some stuff is left unrevealed because some mystery is good in a show. Fr. Leo is nuts. Prologue "Finem. Dekk. Omega. That ultra is truly a requiem to the omniverse. The end never justifies the means, but sometimes a lesser evil must be chosen. It is the cruel rule of life; one of the paradoxes of idealism." Fr. Leo was introducing Miryuu to SAVIOR. He continued; "This lesser evil may mean allying ourselves to the one we thought was the enemy this whole time. What do you think, Miryuu?" The human host of Miryuu, Aihara, turned to face the priest. "Can you do that, with your morals?" "You guessed correctly. I cannot. That is why I must call all Ultras together, for a council. Will you be my messenger?" "Well, priest-chan, what's in it for me?" "You, and your AU doppelganger will become part of SAVIOR. It's very good pay." Opening From Zero to Hikari, they've lent you their power: Go, Ultraman Moedari, now is the hour! Fight, remembering that shining stone, Which each ultra gave to you alone! If others condemn you, that doesn't matter: Go! Ultraman Moedari, now is the hour! Fight, remembering those you loved; They will send you aid from above! Darkness is seeking the light to devour: Go! Ultraman Moedari, now is the hour! The fate of the world is in your hands, You can meet the world's demands! Evil will always from purity cower: Go! Ultraman Moedari, now is the hour! Break the chains that hold you back; Right is what the enemy lacks! Chapter One "YOU KILLED HEKAR??" Jake was far more emotional than Lunaram had expected him to be, but well, at least he was happy. "Yes. And next is Finem." she responded calmly. "NOOO!! SHE WAS CUTE!" Madame Kandakai sighed. "So even when you're fused with Moedari, there's something seriously wrong with you." "I'm still one person. We are two in one." Jake responded. "Like the Trinity, except, well, two." Father Leo added unhelpfully. Aihara walked in, and sat down suddenly, as if exhausted. "The Ultra Trinity are three." Father Leo gave him a pitying look. "I wasn't talking about that ''Trinity. Anyway, Lunaram, please avoid any extreme actions towards Finem, or I'm afraid we will regret it." Jake responded with a rather emphatic tone of voice; "Could you speak more plainly? We can't all read minds, you know." Father Leo continued, choosing his words carefully, "Finem has a.... connection to the Hidden One. In fact, he is a Satunamist." Everybody looked at each other with a blank face. Madame Kandakai responded; "Could you speak in plain English, that a normal non-nerd can understand?" Aihara snorted. "Well, I wouldn't exactly call an Opera singer ''normal, I mean, like, Opera's a relic of.. " He froze. If looks could kill, Jake was certain Aihara would be a lump of coal in a few seconds, as Kandakai was glaring at the insulting man most incredibly. Father Leo coughed. "Well, as I was saying, The Hidden One and Finem were once one, that is, The Hidden One is Finem's true host. However, only the Hidden One is a Satunamist, that is, only he has the power of God. Finem has nothing to do with that, but the connection remains. If Finem's light were to be joined with the Hidden One, God's power would awaken, and he would... go berserk." "What would happen then?" Jake asked. "A Satunamist has power over everything. All life would most likely cease to exist, and the omniverse would be in chaos." Aiharai snorted. "Well obviously, if someone with the power of God goes berserk, something bad happens. Of course, Americans can be pardoned because..." He stopped because Jake was giving him a decidedly hurt look, before mumbling; "Expect a superstitious old man to..." Jake didn't hear what Father Leo telepathicly told Miryuu, but Aihara's face went blank and pale, and he excused himself quite politely, and left abruptly, with the priest glaring behind. Chapter Two Dark Zagi strode around in one of the Hidden One's huge ships, ignoring the soldiers. He stormed into the Hidden One's room, without knocking. "You're controlling this, aren't you?!! The reason we haven't killed Moedari or Finem is you!" The Hidden One turned to face Zagi, and transformed into a man, who was obscured by various curtains. Zagi stepped back, shocked. "You are!? Is that your true form?!" The man nodded. "It was my true form." Zagi asked; "What the hell are you up to?" The Hidden turned his back on him. "Either break the seal on Kiva's universe and destroy it, or obtain the Keystones of this Omniversal Time. Whichever you do, it matters not. Either way, my goal will be obtained." Zagi was obviously agitated. "Not before I know your plans!" A blast of dark energy knocked the dark ultra through several walls, and into a strong space titanium floor. He cracked the metal, stuck in it. The Hidden One's voice vibrated after him; "Do my orders! If you fail, the walls of the Last Magniverse would not keep you safe from me!" Zagi raised his arms and blasted a beam at the Hidden One, who raised his hand, causing it to fly out a window, before speaking; "You can't fight me. God has gone berserk, and I can only hold the stars and planets in their course for so long. If I don't obtain my goal, you will die, along with all life, as the omniverse descends into confusion!" Zagi growled. "I won't submit myself!" The Hidden One looked at him, and Zagi found himself face to face with Lugeno. The two of them were both in the ship of the Hidden One. "Which one of you will ally to me," asked the Hidden One, now in the form of a giant talking marshmallow, "Which one of you will help me save the omniverse?" Zagi rushed forward, but the Hidden One absorbed him into the marshmallow. "You will be my food, Zagi." Lugeno stood by. "What do you want from me?" The Hidden One turned, this time in the form of a bishop. "If you help me, then you will get this." In the ringed hand of the Hidden One rested a silver stone. The keystone of Stephos. Chapter Three Aihara was working at a desk of a futuristic looking computer along with countless other people of all species. Father Leo strode in, announcing in a loud voice; "Allow me to introduce the new head of the Tener branch! Kakuso Reta!" Kakuso held up a card, which read: SAVIOR MEMBER STATUS: 10 SPECIES: FORMERLY HUMAN NAME: KAKUSO RETA AGE: 1 MINUTE 4O SECONDS WEIGHT: 0-INFINITY HEIGHT: 0-INFINITY SKILLS: EVERYTHING SPECIALTY: SAVING THE OMNIVERSE GENERAL CATEGORY: 100,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,001 STRENGTH CATEGORY: 1,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,0000,000,000 MIND CATEGORY: 1,000,000,000\ AGILITY CATEGORY:1,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000 DURABILITY CATEGORY: 34,501,000,000,000,234,453,236,457,246,344,348,459,345,643, 826, 404, 354 (The age thing increased in real time, some ultra tech thing) The new member shook hands, tentacles, paws, claws, feet, noses and sundry as the variety of SAVIOR members greeted him. Lunaram walked in and fired a Malon beam at Kakuso. It passed right through him and broke a window. "I was right. You are him!" Lugeno stopped her. "Yes. I have allied SAVIOR to The Hidden One. It is the only way." "What the hell are you thinking?" she asked. Jake and Midori rushed in behind her. "Yeah! We want to know that too!" they said in unison. Father Leo turned. "Everyone here is working to save the omniverse. We must use all our powers together to keep Kakuso from becoming a god again." "Just one question," said Jake, "What was your name, Hidden One?" Kakuso responded; "Yes, this is an alias. But I hope you never need to know my true name and form, Jake Miliken." Fantom looked from the ship. "Our master has betrayed us. He has decided that the preist's plan was better! Fool! Lugeno does not even know his true identity! We must attack!" Chapter Four Kakuso went into his room to type a document, and changed into a hundred-tentacled creature, before beginning to use the computer with astounding speed, churning out about a thousand words per minute. Mater Mundaram appeared before him. "Why did you give the Keystone to Lugeno?" The tentacled creature had no mouth, so she only heard Kakuso's voice; "Just what are your plans, Mother?" "I am playing a dangerous game against fate. I won't have to sacrifice you." responded Mundaram. "And I suppose I am merely a piece in this game?" Father Leo said. "You! When did you get here?!" asked Kakuso. "You forgot my mind power is far more powerful than yours, and I can teleport instantly. I arrived her exactly 30.02345698276930265738294655025381659255656 seconds ago." Mundaram responded; "Yes, your a piece in this game. I have chosen someone else to become God. Someone who has become two persons, due to my changes to time." Leo started. "You planned all this?" "Yes. I was the one behind The Hidden One's orders. I am the one who empowered monsters. My son shares these abilities as well. His orders pertained to finding the Keystones. Other than that, I masqueraded as him. Everything is going according to plan." Kakuso turned angrily. "You'd sacrifice entire multiverses to save me? Couldn't we just get the Keystones?!!" Mundaram responded; "If that plan failed, the entire omniverse would be sacrificed! Truly, Moedari's host is a double, a true double, his merge with Mefilas was merely a blind!" Father Leo raised his hands. A shower of silver bullets flew towards Mater Mundaram, but passed right through her. "Stop," she said, "Hear me out. I will save all the lives lost through my plans. I... had no intention of destroying multiverses. When this is over, I will revive the lockseeds, and change time to make everything aright again." "Just what are you?" asked Father Leo. "Once upon a time," she responded, "I was human. However, I became one with Time, but banished the gemstones from my person, sacrificing my physical body in the process. Now I am merely an embodiment of the Light of Time." "That means..." said Kakuso, "you intend to sacrifice yourself." "Nothing can be gained without sacrifice or pain. Yet one must make the best of both, and turn them into happiness. We must decide to sacrifice something we can afford to lose, for something that is worth gaining. I will sacrifice myself before anyone else." Mundaram continued; "I have changed time beyond your knowing, and the past no longer matters, as it is broken. You all have memories of a past that does not exist! So, forget the past, and use it as a crutch to make your way through through the present." Father Leo asked; "What was your original form?" Both Kakuso and Mundaram changed forms. The priest gasped. "You're!! It can't be!" Chapter Five Jake Miliken was getting worried. Today alone, he had killed about five giant turkeys. Monsters were showing up far more frequently, and although most were weak, some high category ones had been spotted. Luckily, SAVIOR had a plethora of high level superheroes to deal with these kaiju, however, home insurance costs were at a world record. Ultraman Virido was also quite busy, but Father Leo had not been seen for a while. Aihara had been forbidden to transform, after accidentally killing a little old lady's mutated cat, and had been put under house arrest by the animal abuse department. Nobody cared about the giant turkeys, however, which was a good thing. The mystery of the keystones was not getting any more clear to Jake Miliken or Moedari. However, they were surprised when Fr. Leo and Kakuso Reta met them in a fairly secluded place on a hike with Midori. "Jake Miliken, it is time you must die!" said Father Leo. "That again?!" asked Jake. Kakuso sat down on a nearby rock and watched as Father Leo raised his hand. Jake didn't have time to do anything as the silver bullets sped towards him. Plink! ''the bullets hit the ground. Mater Mundaram stood in front of Jake, a sheild of energy in front of him. "You will not kill God." she said. Jake looked confused. "Me? God? Are you high or something?" Leo transformed. "You are a true double, Miliken, therefore you must die! Lunaram can gain the Ultimate Power!" "If she does," countered Mundaram, "I will create a Luminous Interferance." "That would be murder!" shouted Lugeno. "Please speak English." said Jake. "Simple. I am an Ancient Pillar, and Lunaram is a Pillar. I can interfere with her if she claims the Transcendant Light." "I see." said Jake Miliken, although that was very far from the truth. Lugeno rushed at Mundaram, and the two shot off into space. Chapter Six ''Catch the Kabuto reference\ Miliken was more confused than the readers, if possible. He and Midori tried to make sense of ther recent happenings repeatedly, without success. Neither had any idea of what Fr. Leo had meant by a "true double," or what Mundaram had planned to do to Lunaram if she claimed the Ultimate Power, whatever that was. Madame Kandakai was also with them, and explained what the Transcendent Light was. "It is a power enough to rule the universe, a power that makes one equal to God." Aihara walked in. "I got kicked out of the apartment by the landlady." Kandakai muttered something inaudible, and said, "Lugeno and Mundaram are both out of control over this. Anything can be used as an excuse for fighting, or for evil. Queen Elizabeth murdered Catholics and Bloody Mary the protestants. Its human (and ultra) nature." "Both queens," remarked Aihara. Kandakai glared at him. "Please stay on subject," remarked Midori, "we have to figure out what to due. If you can claim the Ultimate Power, we must get the other Keystones, as well as the one of Stephos." "The Ultimate Power is not something anyone can claim," said Kandakai, "So much negative light can be taken in it may control the user. It could be the answer to everything, or it could result in a rampage like none before." Midori answered, "When Mozart wrote his requiem, he died. But did the requiem kill him? Perhaps his desire to finish it kept him alive. We must take risks." "Let the dead bury their dead," added Aihara. "Could we stop talking in ridiculous allegories?" asked Jake. Fr Leo walked in and more silver bullets flew towards Miliken. Madame Kandakai raised her hand and they stopped. "There must be some reason behind this, and another way." Fr Leo shook his head. "Jake dying is the most sure way to undo all the trouble he has caused." "What trouble?" asked Jake. "You're a true double!" shouted Leo. "Wait," said Kandakai, "you mean that he... my go-, err I mean, oh my gosh!" "What is everyone talking about?" asked Jake. "I have an alternative," said Lunaram, "I will claim the Transcendent Light." "NO!" shouted Leo, "if you do, Mundaram will create a Luminous Interference." Kandakai sighed in exasperation. "Even I don't know what that is." "She's more powerful than I am, she beat me, she means business!" said Fr. Leo. "Let's settle this," said Kandakai. She raised her ring, and Fr. Leo flew about fifty feet into the air, before coming down hard. He raised his cross, and Kandakai was knocked backwards into the door. With a deft motion, he slammed her through the wall. Kandakai's ring glowed, and it began to burn, so great was the fire within it. The priest was blown backwards, and could not get up. His mental might failed against this new force. Struggling, he brought his cross above him, and it also began to glow with a blue fire. There was a snap, and Kandakai's ring stopped glowing, and Leo got up. He said, "I have lost. Your hidden power is awakening, if this continues you will gain Regina mode whether I say or no." Just then, there was an explosion, as Fantom appeared, smashing buildings and blowing up mountains. Father Leo raised his cross, and then took the Stephos Keystone and set it into the blue jewel in the center. "It can't be!" said Lunaram. With a flash of light, Lugeno appeared. He was heavily armored, and the lockseeds of the three legendary ultras which he had claimed, as well as those of the Kamen Riders, floated before him. KING NOAH LEGEND KAMEN RIDER V3 X AMAZON STRONGER SKYRIDER SUPER-1 BLACK ZO J KUUGA AGITO RYUKI FAIZ BLADE HIBIKI KABUTO DEN-O KIVA DECADE DOUBLE OOO FOURZE WIZARD GAIM DRIVE Kandakai hmmph'd. "At least try not to sound like a Kamen Rider transforming!" LUGEN SHINING! LUGENO LUCIS Nearly as bright as another sun, Lugeno rushed towards Fantom, and landed a punch... Chapter Seven Lunaram and Moedari had both transformed to fight off multiple giant turkeys that had appeared from nowhere. Meanwhile, Lugeno was fighting Fantom, and for the first time, he was winning. The fiery punch was dodged by the elusive opponent, but Lugeno raised his hand and Fantom found that he was bound together, unable to break into particles! Lugeno pummled him, his fists glowing with blue flame as knives protruded from his wrists. He then shouted, and a golden Monstrance appeared in his hand. He slashed Fantom about five times, causing the dark ultra to fall backwards. Then, a silver staff appeared in Lugeno's hand, known as the Staff of Moses. He struck the ground, and countless frogs gathered under Fantom and hopped. Fantom flew up into the atmosphere, and Lugeno blasted him with a beam. Fantom flew into outer space, but still lived. Lugeno also flew into space, and this time charged up a far more powerful beam. Every part of his body glowed even brighter; and he began to burn with blue flames. A massive beam shot out, crashing Fantom right through the moon, to the other side where it was dark. In a last effort, Fantom raised his arms and fired a beam right back up the tunnel through the moon. Crossing his arms in front of him, Lugeno dive into the tunnel, gathering the energy from the beam at his fists. Energy seeped from his body into his fists, and his silver sword appeared. The force of this punch hit Fantom near instantly, as Lugeno had been moving at many times the speed of sound. The dark Ultra was ko'd out of the multiverse, and exploded into countless pieces of broken glass. So the false ultra came to an end, and The Hidden One watched with satisfaction. "I have found a less evil way," he said. Moedari dispatched four different turkeys with a beam, and Lunaram took care of the fifty others. They both turned to see Lugeno coming down from space. "Fantom has been defeated," he said. Turning to Moedari, he then said, "I have decided to kill you." "Stop!" said a voice. There, on the ground, another priest was standing. "Lugeno, you remember me, right? Then I challenge you to an Epic Rhapsody Battle! If I win, Moedari lives and I save the omniverse my way. But if you win, you can do what you like." "Very well," said Lugeno. Conclusion From the Silver Star to this green earth, Strive to prove them what you're worth! If no one notices, keep fighting forever; Its not for fame that you now endeavor! Moedari! the stars yet shine in the sky; Moedari! To the silver-hued future fly! Don't get discouraged, never give in; What matters is NOW, not what has been! Destiny calls across moons of azure; The fates sing of a darkened future; Don't be afraid, push them out of the way! Do not despair; night is followed by day! Your heart is yet throbbing; all is not lost Much is still lovely, even the frost. Moedari! From this earth to the silver star, A light is shinning, though it comes from afar! Notes Father Leo is out of control, isn't he? Well, can Cecero beat him in an Epic Rhapsody Battle? (Just watch someone play Franz Liszt's "Hungarian Rhapsody No. 2" and you'll know what I mean). Next Episode Preview (Two priests on the piano. ) Jake: Just how many rhapsodies have been written? Lugeno: I'd give you a number of how many have been written in the omniverse, but it changes every second. When time is done we will know, although 6.00123243 seconds ago the number was 235,125, 641, 528, 238, 625, 724, 521, 356. Kandakai (to Aihara): So you've joined savior? Fr. Cecero: We've done all this world's rhapsodies, maybe we should break off into sonatas, concertos, ballads, nocturnes or waltzes! Jake: Just how long is it going to take? Mysterious Villain: You will never obtain the keystones, Lunaram! Mundaram: If I have to create a luminous interference..... Fr. Leo: Chopin! Schubert! Schuman! Dvorák! Tchaikovsky! Kabelebsky! Beethoven! Brahms! Bach! CPE Bach! Wagner! Mendelssohn! Vivaldi! Burgmuller! Jake: My head is hurting.....